


Stunned by the Whiplash

by Clarence_91



Series: Dean & Castiel : A Destiel Kind of Love [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battered, Blood, Car Accdient, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, December - Freeform, Fighting, GMC - Freeform, Hospital, Jail, Multi, Parents, Police, Winter, beaten, castiel - Freeform, chevy, injuries, led zepplin, paramedics, tan jacket, totaled, worring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarence_91/pseuds/Clarence_91
Summary: Part 2 to Broken, Tears....
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Ellen Harvelle, Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak, Mary Winchester/John Winchester
Series: Dean & Castiel : A Destiel Kind of Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464343
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Stunned by the Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who has been reading, and thank you for waiting. Hopefully we solve some issues in this chapter, however I only created more issues with in the Destiel universe. 
> 
> However, nothing is what it seems, so don't hate me.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT .... I WANNA HEAR FROM EVERYONE....

Stunned by the Whiplash…

Dean Winchester / Castiel Novak / Mary Winchester / John Winchester / Bobby Singer / Ellen Harvelle-Singer / Amara Shurley 

Winter December 31 1995 

AC/AC "Spellbound" 

Lawrence, Kansas / Chevrolet Impala / O'Connell Road & E 23rd Street

\--------------------------------------------------

It was quiet now. There was no hissing from engines, Baby’s radio finally faded out, no horns ringing in the distance. Just pure winter silence. The snow started to come down heavier, covering up the wreckage with a white blanket, as if to erase the scene. 

With its front-end smashed in, the cause of tonight's events laid about seven-hundred yards from the intersection where it first collided with the Impala. After rolling a few times down the road, Baby lay impaired just off to the edge of the road. The debris field spread close to twelve-hundred feet between the point of impact at the intersection of O'Connell and E 23rd to where she sits, lifeless. Within the disaster zone, there lay twist metal. glass, and the contents of what use to be in the Impala just scattered in the road. 

With the snow and wind picking up, the blistering cold shivered Dean awake. He sat in the Impala, still bent over the steering wheel, Dean leaned back in the seat and rested his head on the edge of the seat to where he was looking up at the lining of the car. Moaning with pain, Dean tried to speak. 

"C..." but nothing came out. 

His voice just went mute from all the yelling and screaming. Clearing his throat again, he attempted to speak, but still nothing. Sitting up, Dean felt a sudden sharp pain coming from his ribs on the right side of his body. He looked forward into what was left of the rearview mirror. Dean was able to catch a glimpse of his current state, he grinned, and thought to himself "Hey Good Lookin". 

Dean's face was covered in blood, he left eye was swollen from being rolled around in the car and hitting the driver’s side of the car. He started to move and test his range of movement in the confines of what was left of his car. With enough room to move, he reached over to the handle of the car door and pulled, but nothing happened. The door was jammed. Dean attempted to push it open with his left side, but painfully found out that his left shoulder and arm were dislocated. 

Using his good arm, Dean pulled himself out of the Impala threw the window. He sat on the ledge of the door and was working on getting his legs out from under the console, Dean still felt disorientated and with his arm on the roof of the car and placed his hand on his head. He rubbed the tears and blood from his face using his shirt sleeve, which left a sting from being wet and cold from the snow on the car. 

Gazing forward Dean was now face to face with ground zero. His teary green scared eyes scanned the scene. Dean’s attention fell upon the truck in the distance, the one that hit them. Dean's vision was still a little blurry and off, so he couldn’t make out much detail of the truck, except that it was black pickup. 

Attempting to swing his legs out of the Impala, Dean got his foot caught in the steering wheel and lost his balance, falling to the ground landing on his back. Losing breath on impact, he grunted in pain from not just hurting his back also landing on his already injured shoulder. Laying there waiting for the pain to subside, Dean swollen eye, was open enough to catch a glimpse of blurred colors in the far distance. Dean turned his head to get a better look, He knew it was Lawrence’s Emergency Services. 

"Finally," breathlessly came out of Dean's mouth, as he used all this strength to sit up. 

Now, sitting up on the ground, Dean used his good right hand to reach out for the Impala’s door handle, he needed to pull himself right side up. Almost to his feet Dean's leg muscle gives out and he quenches pain due to a piece of glass binging embedded into his outer right thigh. With tough guy face and all, Dean pulled the charred of glass, and instantly regretting it, with soring pain shooting through him. 

Pushing his pain down, Dean stood back up and used Baby as an aid to balance himself. Dean hopped to the passenger side of the car, and point of impact. He eyes filled up with tears as he saw the results of one mistake. Baby was gone, his most praised human procession was totaled, he knew it automatically. 

Waving in the morning breeze, a piece of tan cloth appeared to be caught with in the wreckage of the Impala. The cloth appeared to be torn off from an article of clothing. Dean reached out and pulled it from the entangled metal mess. The touch of the cloth brought back the all the memories and events of tonight. The pain of it stunned him with guilt a regret, the impala still holding the severely damaged Dean up. Looking back toward to debris field Dean's emotional, teary green eyes spotted the origin of the tan cloth. 

There it was, in the middle of the all the debris, the tan material that belonged to Castiel's jacket, which he was wearing tonight. However, the jacket laid there, in the middle of the road, and in it, lay the motionless body of Castiel Novak. 

Shaking from the sight, desperately wanting to stay still. Dean eyes once again filled up with tears, as he was too scared to move, as if walking over to his friend, Dean would learn something he couldn't come back from. Reluctantly shuffling over to Cas, Dean could now hear the sirens in the distance, help was on the way. 

Now standing over Cas, Dean stared at his friend, trying to comprehend on what he was looking at. Castiel was lying face down on the ground, his face away from Dean. Who just stood there, standing above his friend. Dean was breathing heavy from the pain he was experiencing himself, but he was also starting to breathe heavy from the emotional tears forming behind his eyes. 

Castiel, was facing away from Dean. The back of his head was matted down, wet from the snow, and also the blood that darken his already black hair to a sickening color. His clothes were tethered and torn, the back of his tan jacket was shredded, due the number of glass shards that were still out of his back. 

Dean kneeled down, slowly, grunting threw the pain in his leg. Tears were running down his face, as he hesitated to even place his hand on Castiel. He stared at his friend, trying to wrap his head around the destruction he caused. He placed two fingers on Castiel’s neck to get a pulse, after a few seconds, Dean’s eyes started flow harder, as he wasn’t finding it. Moment’s from giving up, he felt a very faint beat, Cas had a pulse, it was very faint, but it was there. 

Dean’s hopefully repositioned himself on the ground. Very carefully he took Castiel in his arms and he rolled him into himself. Castiel’s face was just as worse. He has blood from just above his hairline, his face was scraped up from the hitting the road. Castiel’s eyes were closed, and his face looked pale with a little color overall. 

Looking at his face, Dean painfully, moved his arm to cradle Castiel’s body in his embrace, and tried to wipe away some of the debris from his face. The sharp pain from the glass in his back, was apparent to Dean, as it was digging into his right arm. 

“Ca..” Dean’s voice was raspy with no tone to it. 

“Cas…” Dean said pitifully. 

“Hey come on buddy, you have to get up. Come on Angel, please…” 

Tears started to come down Dean’s cheeks at the realization of the state Castiel was in. Cas was motionless, no response, and he was deadly cold to the touch. Dean pulled him into a tight embrace, resting his head on top of Castiel’s. Dean sat there swaying back and forth in a comforting moment as he silently prayed to himself, and prayed that Cas could hear him or wake up, because this couldn’t be the end, this isn’t how it’s supposed to end. 

Dean was silently crying, silently freezing, silently blaming himself for everything that happened tonight. The same question kept replaying in his mind, ‘what if I told Cas no to the party? What if he hadn’t walked up stairs? What if he just pushed Lisa off of him?’. 

Dean has fucked up so much in his life, but this was the worst, he wouldn’t know what he would do without Cas, his best friend, his…. His everything. Castiel Novak has become so much more than a friend to Dean, he was the boy who saved Dean, the boy who saw past all the bullshit, the boy who loved Dean for just being Dean and nothing else. 

“Cas… Castiel, buddy come on….” 

Dean’s voice was raspy and it hurt to almost speak. 

“Hey, hey, open your eyes for me, come on….” 

Dean had to reposition himself, as the weight of Castiel on his lap started to make him weak, due to the amount of pain Dean was currently in, he could feel the shards of glass from Castiel’s back digging into his arm. 

With a better grip on Castiel, Dean held him close, kissed him on the forehead and just didn’t want to let go, as if letting go would be an untimely goodbye to the boy he broke. 

“Cas… Please awake, please, I need you.” 

Dean just wanted to say the right thing to bring Cas back, he wanted him to wake up grunt in pain, and call him an assbutt. Dean just wanted to hear Castiel’s voice again, he didn’t matter if he was still pissed, he just wanted his friend to wake up. 

Dean just sat there silently, tears dried up and frozen on his face. Dean closed his eyes, he could start to feel every sharp pain his body was starting produce from his own injuries. His dislocated shoulder started to resonate with pain, due to the awkward position he was sitting in. 

With his eyes closed, he sat there shivering from the cold winds, he could hear it swirl around, he also heard the sounds of the flashing lights. Help was getting closer. 

Dean opened his eyes, and slowly turned his head toward the sirens. Dean smirked with happiness and hope, he knew that they would save Cas, he just knew it. “Hey, Buddy… Help is coming okay….” Dean pulled Cas in tighter. 

“I got you okay, I have you, just a little bit longer okay, okay angel.” 

Dean rocked back and forth with Castiel in his hands, he started to hum one of Castiel’s favorite songs. The sirens were now getting louder. Dean looked up at the sky. It was starting to brighten up from the morning sun. 

The moment of appreciation for the morning sky, Dean’s scenes heightened by the sound of a mobile phone ringing. The ring was coming from behind him. He turned his head toward the sound and it was coming from the black truck that had hit them earlier. 

Dean’s eyes went wide with disbelieve. Now being closer to the black truck, his mind went crazy when he realized that he recognized the truck as a Black GMC Sierra Grande. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Earlier that night…. 

Mary had the house to herself. Dean was spending the weekend at Castiel’s due to his family being out of town, and Sam was spending the night over at Garths. The last couple of weeks have been rough to say the least. Mary wouldn’t say she was completely scared of John, she could handle herself. However, she has just had an unsettling feeling about everything. As for Dean, he hasn’t really spoken to Mary about the events of that night and was staying away from the house as much as he could. 

For the last couple weeks, Ellen and Bobby have been coming down from North Dakota to visit and help Mary take care of things, since John has been MIA, except for the pleading phone calls. Ellen made sure she answered the phone, and always gave him an ear full. 

Bobby took care of the shop and the boys, Ellen took care of Mary and the house. 

Ellen has been a god send to Mary, helping her through one of the worst events in her life. The love of her life, the man she walked away from her family for, the man who has lived a double life with another other woman and a child. Mary knew she could handle this, but it was the boys she was worried about, she was worried about Dean. Ellen was just as worried, due to the fact she viewed those boys as her own. 

Ellen returned to the house with a fresh bottle of Mary’s favorite whisky along with some Chinese takeout. When she entered the house, Mary was sitting in the kitchen at the island with a cigarette in her hand. She was leaning over the counter, reading over some paper work. 

“What do you have there, sweetie” 

Ellen, leaned in a gave Mary a side hug, while placing the bottle and food on the counter. She then turned to grab two glasses from the cabinet. 

“Just going reading through the divorce papers.” 

Ellen’s attention to the issue perked up. 

“So, you finally saw the lawyer today?” 

“Yes, I was supposed to meet with John today to sign them, but he never showed.” 

“Sounds about right.” 

Mary opened the bottle and poured herself a double along with Ellen’s. The look and demeaner of Mary were so sad that Ellen’s tough high or hell water attitude became nothing but that of nurture nature. 

“You want to talk about it?” 

“Not really” 

Ellen raised her eye brow at Mary. 

“I swear… I now know where Dean gets his emotional shut down act.” 

“Well, I’m sorry for being emotionless about this… God dammit Ellen, I want to kill him, seriously I want to kill him. What he did to Dean, and that fucking whore.” 

“Geesh, tell me what you really think.” 

Mary gave Ellen the side eye. 

“Look, I’m pissed. But, I don’t know…. What he did to Dean, is just unforgivable, and the betrayal.” 

“I still don’t understand how you didn’t just shoot that man.” 

“Because I still love him, or I still love the man he used to be.” 

Ellen, was looking through the divorce papers that was in front of Mary. The papers stated the cheating, the abusiveness, the mention of the police report from a few weeks ago. Mary’s lawyer made it clearly aware that due to the events and due to the length of the marriage, Mary was asking for everything. The House, the cars, the business, full custody of the boys. Not that any judge won’t give it to her, whether the boys were old enough to decide. Mary and Ellen knew that John probably wouldn’t put up much of a fight. 

“I have to say, I’m proud of you for doing this, I know it’s hard.” 

“I would say over the moon.” 

“Okay, fine. I not say I’m not a little happy to see him in this position after everything, I have my issues with John. But my feelings here aren’t for me, but for you, Hun.” 

The girls were interrupted by Bobby walking into the house from the front door. Bobby was out grabbing a few things for Mary, as he was heading back to Sioux Falls tonight. Bobby dropped Sam off at Garths and he also walked Jo over to Charlies for the girls to have a little slumber party. 

Ellen got up from her chair and gave Bobby a welcome kiss, and hug. 

“Has John come around yet?” 

Mary looked up from her glass of whiskey, “No, we were supposed to meet today, so I could give him the papers, but he never showed, not even a phone call.” 

“Sam, mentioned that he and Dean haven’t heard from him?” 

“He would be right. You think the man would at least give a shit about his own children.” 

“Fucking idjit.” 

Bobby, put some groceries away, before pouring himself a glass of whiskey and sat down next to Mary. Naturally his curiosity took form, and he started to look over the divorce papers as well. 

“Wow, from what I can understand, you are leaving him with nothing.” 

Ellen looked over at Bobby, “Of course, he is getting what he deserves.” 

Mary took the papers from Bobby, “And I’m not leaving him with nothing, I’m letting I’m letting I’m keep the truck.” 

Ellen and Mary started to laugh, and clinked their glass together. 

“Remind me never to piss you off Ellen” 

“Bobby, don’t worry, I wouldn’t divorce you, just remember that scrape yard is might big.” Ellen said jokingly as she wrapped her arms around Bobby and kissed him of the check. 

Mary, laughed and spit of some of her whiskey back into her glass, “Ellen’s right, that salvage yard of yours is pretty vast, I’m sure the sheriff’s department wouldn’t mind one more drunk off the streets.” 

“Oh, I only drink because of the women in my life.” 

Bobby swigged down the last of his Whiskey, He got up from his chair at the kitchen island and washed it out in the sink. He went over to Ellen to kiss her goodbye and hug and kissed Mary on the forehead. 

“Do you have to head back tonight?” Ellen said as Bobby was putting his jacket on. 

“Someone has to look after the yard and that Roadhouse of yours, not all of us can take a vacation.” Bobby said with a smirk. 

“Yes, because waiting to kick John’s ass, is such a vacation.” 

“Alright you two, No one is gonna kick John’s ass.” 

Ellen turned toward Mary, “Well, someone needs to give him a good ass kicking.” “Why, waste the energy? It’s quicker to pull the trigger.” 

Mary and Ellen started to laugh, Bobby simply just stood there and rolled his eyes. 

“My wife and her friend plotting a murder, that’s my queue to leave.” 

“Bye Bobby, call us when you get home, and please drive safe.” 

Bobby said his finale goodbyes again, he exited the house through the back door. He had parked his car just up from behind Mary’s. 

As soon as Bobby was gone, Mary got up and moved over to the living room with the bottle of whiskey. Ellen picked up her container of chow mein and walked in behind. The girls plopped down on the couch. 

Ellen turned toward Mary, 

“So, be truthful, How’s Dean doing in all this?” 

Mary took a sip of from her glass, and shook her head, 

“I wish I knew, but he won’t even look at me. That’s only if I see him, he has been avoiding me and the house.” 

“How is he avoiding the house?” 

“He is either staying at Castiel’s or climbs in and out his window when I’m home, I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that I can’t help him fix what he is going through, so that he is acting like he hates me.” 

Mary had tears coming down her face. What John did to Dean was hard enough to witness, but the fact that she couldn’t be there to comfort her son, hurt worse than him avoiding her. 

“Mary, hun. Dean is just processing how Dean processes things, just because he is avoiding you doesn’t mean he hates you.” 

“I know you are right, but still…. At least I know where he is, Amara gives me updates.” 

“So, you are spying on him, what a great way to get him to talk to you.” 

Ellen started to laugh as she was trying to take a bite of her food. 

“I’m not spying on him Ellen, but when he is basically living over there, she sees him more than I do.” 

“Well, Okay, I guess that’s not spying, technically. But, anyway, who is this Castiel kid?" 

“Oh, he lives in the old house, him and Dean have become really good friends, really close, in such a short time.” 

“Well, at least he has someone after that whole Lisa and Benny thing”. 

“Oh, don’t get me started on that, But, I think Castiel is good for him. From what Amara tells me, he is somehow holding Dean together.” 

Ellen, went to comment on the subject of Dean’s new friend but was interrupted by the sound of a loud engine coming up the street. The girls glanced out the front window, and saw the sight of a black truck pulling into the driveway. 

“Oh boy, look who’s home.” 

Mary gave a stern look, “Ellen, behave, please let me handle this.” 

Ellen put up both hands in the air and gave a little surrender. 

As Mary got up from the couch, she was startled by the loud banging on the front door. She rolled her eyes, she knew what kind of state John was in. Mary composed herself and walked over to the front door. 

She opened the door. 

“Baby, it’s good to see you” John said with a huge grin on his face. 

“Don’t Baby me!!!” Mary stood there with the door cracked open, enough for to fit between it and the archway. One arm on the door, with her left foot just behind it, incase John invites himself in and one arm on her hip. 

“Oh, come on toots!!” John slurred out. 

Mary raised her eyebrow “Toots, Okay I think you need to go. You obliviously aren’t in the right state of mind John. 

John placed his hand on the door to keep her from shutting it, not that she made the notion she was about to. 

“Look, I’m here now.” 

“Ya, once again, standing in front of me piss poor drunk!!!! And where were you earlier? Where have you been these last few weeks?” 

Mary paused after that question. “You know what I don’t want to know and I don’t care. Call me when you have sobered up.” 

Just as she was about to back up off the door to close it, John threw his weight on the door, to keep it open. 

“Mary please can we talk about this?” 

“Talk about what John? 

John was quiet, he was thinking. Mary figured he was trying to come up with some ‘Please forgive me’ remark or answer to her question. 

“All these years, all the good times…. I love you Mary and I’m sorry…. I’ll… I’ll get help like you have been asking, I’ll do anything.” 

Mary rolled her eyes, she opened up the door to walk out onto the porch, which caused John to back up a few steps. 

“You’ll do anything” she lashed at him in a harsh tone. 

“Yes, anything. That would solve all of our issues. NO John… I am done with all of this, the drinking, the running around, I am through with it all. If you are willing to do anything, then grow up and sign the damn papers, and get some help, if not for your pathetic self, then for our boys.” 

Mary was tone was harsher and louder as she walked towards John causing him to not just step back, but to step down the front steps. Mary was sizing him up to get him to back off and stand down. 

“While you are at it, if you feel so sorry and apologize, then I suggest you go talk to the son who you decided to fight. 

John was speechless, everything Mary had stated was true, he was a drunk, a horrible father to Dean and probably Sam at this point. He was an even worse husband. 

“Now, I suggest you go back to that whore of yours, and stay off my property” 

At this point, Mary had backed John up toward the drive where his truck was sitting. 

“Otherwise I will have to call the police and enforce that restraining order.” 

“Alright Mary, you made your point. If you really wanna do this, then I’ll have a lawyer call your lawyer and we deal with this between them.” 

John opened up his truck door, and two beer cans fell out. Both John and Mary looked down at the cans. John kicked them under the truck and Mary rolled her eyes, at how childish that was. 

The truck door slammed shut and the engine roared to life and he back up, and then floored it and sped down the street. 

Watching John speed down the street, Mary just thought to herself ‘Driving like that is gonna get his ass killed, if not someone else. 

The cold air started to get to Mary in her thin plaid shirt and jeans. She turned to walk back in the house. 

\---------------------------------------------------- Ring…. Ring… Ring… 

The house phone rang into the silent night. The house was quiet. 

Ring… Ring… Ring… 

The kitchen light flicked on, causing a moment of blindness as Ellen entered the kitchen., she finally made it to the phone and answered, tiredly. 

“Winchester Residence, Ellen speaking.” 

the voice on the other end was a woman’s voice. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to call so late, Ellen. But I’m looking for Mary, this is Amara Shurley, Castiel’s aunt.” 

“Amara, nice to meet you over the phone, Is everything okay?” 

“Well, I don’t know yet. But perhaps you can answer my next question? Are Cas and Dean over there?” 

“No, I thought they were over at your house.” 

“They are not, I spoke with him earlier and he said they were going to check out a party, but that was hours ago.” 

Amara voice sounded worried, Ellen could tell, mother’s intuition. 

“Well, I’m sure it’s no big deal, could they have gone somewhere else? I know Dean loves those 24-hour diners.” Ellen said trying not to sound too worried on the phone herself. 

“I suppose, But Castiel would have notified me about their plans. I’ve been calling the house every hour, but no answer.” 

“Okay, Amara, Let me get Mary up, don’t worry, I’m sure there is a simple reason as to why they aren’t answering the phone. Ellen placed the receiver down on the counter and walked toward the stairs up to Mary’s room. First, she thought she would just check Dean’s room. Since he sneaks in and out, there was a good chance tonight was one of those nights, but sadly it wasn’t. At the point Ellen, entered Mary’s room, she started to worry. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she shook Mary awake. 

With a disgruntled look, slowly blinking her eyes open. 

“Ellen, what is it?” 

“Amara, she is on the phone, and she hasn’t heard from Castiel or Dean all night.” 

Mary started to sit up and stretch a little to become more awake. 

“What do you mean she hasn’t heard from the boys?” 

“Amara said that, she has been calling the on hour every hour, and that Cas knows to call if plans change.” 

Mary took a deep breath, she got up and put on her robe. 

“Is she still on the phone?” 

“Yes, the kitchen.” 

Both Mary and Ellen walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. Mary picked up the phone. 

“Amara, what’s going on? Ellen told me you haven’t heard from the boys all night?” 

“Yes, Castiel called and said he and Dean were going to Hannah’s party for a while, that was about 9 pm last night. 

Mary looked confused, she quickly scanned the room for the clock. Ellen pointed out the time. 

“Sweetie, it’s 4:30.” 

Mary turned to Ellen, she placed the phone down, and started to hurry toward the front window. 

The impala wasn’t parked outside, she looked over to Ellen. 

“I already checked his room, no one was in there.” 

Mary went back to the phone, she picked it up. 

“Amara, listen, don’t worry, I’m sure there is a good explanation to why the boys aren’t home. Ellen and I will head over to the house to check on things.” 

“That would be great Mary, I have a spare key under the plant at the bottom of the steps.” 

“Great, we will call you when we get there.” 

Mary hung up the phone and gave Ellen a look. 

“Are you okay?” Ellen asked. 

“I don’t know, I have this weird feeling. Can’t put my figure on it yet.” 

“Okay, well, let’s get over there to make sure they are okay.” 

“Good deal.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The house was dark. Mary and Ellen pulled in front of the house. Mary gave a concerned look over to Ellen. 

“Do you see the Impala anywhere?” 

Ellen looked around as she stepped out of the passenger side of the car. 

She shook her head, “No, I don’t see anything.” 

The girls started to walk up the walk way, Mary leaned down when they reached the porch, she started to fiddle around with the plants located to the where Amara told her. After a few moments she found the spear key. 

She took a deep breath, and opened the door. Mary and Ellen stepped inside. The house was quiet, too quiet. 

“I don’t think anyone is here?” 

Mary looked over to Ellen, and started up the stairs in a hurry, 

“DEAN, CASITEL” 

She started yelling as she hurried up the stairs, 

Ellen, walked around the main floor. She walked into the living, there were movies on the coffee table from Blockbuster, she looked over and, she started to smile at herself. She knew Dean had picked the movie, due to the cowboy influence on the cases, she made her way to the kitchen. 

Sitting on the counter were two cups of what was supposed to be hot chocolate she felt the mugs, and they were cold to the touch. They have been sitting out for a while now. She looked around the kitchen more, she noticed a book with names. 

The school directory for the students and parents. The page was open to the J’s of the student body. 

Ellen, looked up from the book when Mary entered the kitchen. 

“They aren’t upstairs, I’m starting to worry.” 

“Well, they were here, there are movies in the living and the two mugs still have coco in it.” 

Mary gave a confused look. “Then where can they be.” 

“Didn’t Amara mention, she said they were going to a party? Did she say who? 

“Hannah, or something. I know her, she is one of Lisa’s friends. I’m surprised they went.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, Dean’s not much for parties, and it’s at Hannah’s house, one of Lisa friends.” 

“So, do you think something happened?” 

“I don’t know, but all I know is now, I’m starting to worry, Let’s drive over there. I know how to get there from here, if they were coming back here, I think I know which way they might have went, plus there is a diner on their way there, so maybe they are there.” 

“Great.” 

Mary, paused for a moment, “Let me call Amara and update her.” 

She picked up the mobile phone that was sitting on the counter, she figured it must have been Castiel’s or something, due to the bee sticker on the back. 

After she hung up the phone, Mary and Ellen made their way back to the car. 

Mary sat there, the car had cooled down since going in the house, the temperature outside had dropped from earlier in the night. The early morning cold was never nice. 

“What is it Mary?” 

“Something just isn’t sitting right. This isn’t like Dean.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The boy is a mess, don’t’ get me wrong, but he has always been open to where he is going.” “Well maybe he forgot, they did go to a party, maybe they were drinking, and decided to just stay or sleep it off in the impala.” 

“Maybe, I don’t know. I’m starting to not feel right about this.” 

“Well let’s just get over there and then start worrying about the next step.” 

Mary nodded and pulled the car into the street. 

As the girls drove around town, they passed the diner, that Mary had mentioned earlier, it was open, people were inside, but no Impala, or Dean and Cas. 

Mary sat in the parking lot, thinking. She was about to do something that she really didn’t want to do. She pulled out the phone that they took from Castiel’s house off the counter. She took a deep breath and dialed. 

The phone rang twice and then someone picked up. 

“Hello, John?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- The sound of the phone broke the silence of the night. He sat there behind the wheel, hitting the answer button. 

“Hello, John …” “John, Are you there? Hello?” 

He couldn’t say anything. Not now. Not after, He closed his eyes, and hung up the phone, he just sat there. 

John sat there in his truck. Looking out the window. The sky was dim with the rising sun. He looked straight ahead. His eyes fell upon the wreckage that laid out before him. He was still a little disoriented from the impact. 

Looking out his windshield, he could faintly see a tail light, after a few moments, the car became clearer, as the light came into view. John’s eyes went wide as he recognized the tail lights, it was Baby, it was the Impala, the car that John bought many many years ago, right out of the military. The one he and Mary so kindly gave Dean a few months ago, the one that his son was driving. 

He noticed something on his side view, he turned his head and saw someone crouched on the ground, he could see that there were two people. He noticed it was Dean. 

Dean, the soo who he nearly beat a few weeks ago, the son who was so furious with him due to finding about Adam as well. John took a deep breath, and opened the car door. Slowly, it creaked open. 

He stepped out of the truck, and made eye contact with Dean, who was now standing up, trying to wrap his head around who was standing in front of him. 

Anger grew in Dean’s eyes, John could see the anger, and the hate from where he was standing just, 20 feet away from his son. 

“You son of a bitch” Dean spat out. 

Just like that Dean, moved quick, he picked up a baseball bat that once was in the trunk of the Impala, and swung. The bat hit John in the side of the head, and caused him to fall back against the truck, and he caught himself, before he hit the ground. By then Dean was in his face. John had never heard the harsh tone coming from Dean, and then pain again, this time his face. 

Dean used his good arm to swing and hit John in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. This time, Dean was on top of him, wailing. 

“You fucking bastard….” 

“You, asshole…” 

“I fucking hate you….” 

Dean kept swinging, he had hit John in the face maybe a dozen times by now, he felt so angry, he couldn’t stop. The pain from his dislocated shoulder, went away, and he started to use that arm as well, he didn’t care how messed up he was. 

The sirens were much louder, it sounded like Dean was shouting those hateful words towards his father. 

John laid there and just took it. 

Lights shown pass Dean, He heard brakes come to a halt as if they just realized there was a disabled vehicle in the road. 

He heard someone yell his name. 

“DEAN.” 

He turned around toward where he left Castiel laying on the ground, unfortunately his name didn’t come from that direction. So, he continued to wail on John, this time he kicked him in the side. Spiteful, maybe? But to Dean nothing else mattered. 

“DEAN.” 

The voice yelled again, this time it was much closer. Next thing he knew someone had their arms around him, and pulling off of John. 

“Dean… Stop, that’s enough.” 

The sirens were just about there, the noise stopped near the Impala, he could hear doors open, and people yelling. 

Still he didn’t care, he struggled with whoever was trying to subdue him. 

“Get off of me” Dean shouted, as he tried to get away and back to John. 

John was starting to stand up. 

“Dean, no stop, Dean…” the voice said. 

This time he pushed the person off of him, and with one swift movement his fist collided with John on more time. 

The commotion was starting to become too much, within 10 minutes, the night was silent to yelling and sirens. Dean started to realize his surroundings when he heard the voices of Lawrence Police yelling. 

“Lawrence Police Department” 

Everyone froze in place. Dean turned around and that’s when he noticed it was Mary that was behind him, he realized it was Mary that was pulling him off of John and back. Dean looked down at Castiel, and saw Ellen, cradling him in the same way Dean was doing earlier. 

The paramedics made it to Cas, they motioned Ellen to move out of the way, she walked passed Mary and threw her arms around Dean. She was scared, it was one thing to know that Cas and Dean weren’t home, but it was another when her and Mary came upon the wreckage and saw the Impala and John’s GMC. 

Dean froze in place from the hug. He warped his arm around Ellen’s neck and his legs gave out, both of them fell to the ground. Ellen turned her head to Mary, who took the look as to console her son. 

Mary took a moment, but finally walked over to Dean and Ellen handed him off to her, he gripped Mary tight, and started to cry into her shoulder, from the pain he was experiencing from his injuries, to Castiel lying motionless on the ground, to knowing John was the one who caused so much destruction in such a short amount of time. Mary hung to him, as if she would never let her go. 

She could hear the voices behind her, the paramedics started working on Castiel, Mary could hear them talk about blood loss, where his injuries were located, and heard them place the board on the ground to transport him. 

“Teenage male, sustained lacerations to the head, looks like he was ejected from the vehicle, we have a broken leg and arm. Critical.” 

The voice over the radio on the paramedic came through muffled, or at least that how it sounded to Dean as he still clung to his mother, watching everything happening behind her. 

Both paramedics raised Cas onto the stretcher and headed toward the ambulance. Dean started to struggle out of his mom grip. 

“I… I need to go with…” 

“Shh… It’s okay, Dean, we need to make sure you are okay.” 

“No, let me go.” He used what strength he had to push off his mom, and on to his feet. Mary tried to stop him. 

“Stop, I need to be with Cas.” 

Dean was not in the right state of mind, tears were flowing from his face, as he tried to get past Mary, Ellen also stepped in. 

“Dean, Honey, Cas will be fine. We need to make sure you are okay.” 

“I can’t leave him, He needs me….” Dean cried out. The sound of the sirens and everything was becoming too much for him. 

“CAS….” 

“CASTIEL….” Dean started yelling over the noise, by this time the paramedics were almost to the back of the ambulance. 

Dean stood there for a moment looking at Mary and Ellen, he looked totally destroyed, he was beaten, bloody, cold and he looked like he crawled out of a grave. 

“I can’t leave him…. Please….” Dean continued to break down. 

Mary hugged Dean, once again, his strength gave out and he silently fell to the gound and sat there with his head in his hands. 

“Ellen, Go with Castiel, make sure he is okay, I’m gonna stay with Dean and handle this. Call Amara and let her know what’s going on.” 

Ellen nodded and ran over to where Cas was being loaded, she told them she was a family friend and was told to ride with. The paramedics allowed it. 

Dean could hear the clicking and slamming of the ambulance as it sped off into the distance to the closet hospital. 

The other paramedics came up to Dean and Mary, she let go of him so they can attend to his injuries. At that moment, she was able to take a look around the scene that lay before her. She was speechless, how could something like this happen. 

She was pissed. She turned around and walked right up to John, and slapped him so hard, the sound made the paramedics turn around and caused the officers on scene to step in. 

“Ma’am.” 

Still looking at John, “Go to hell, you fucking bastard. I never want to see you again.” 

She was screaming at him. 

The Officer had to move her to the side to get Mary to calm down. After talking to the officer for a few minutes, until her anger went down. 

The officer walked over to John. 

“John Winchester, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can’t afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” 

John nodded that he understood what was being said to him. Mary stood to the side as she watched the father of her child who was on the ground injured, be placed in the back of the squad car. 

Mary walked over to Dean, who was now calm and stable. The paramedics had him on the stretcher with a neck brace on and a splint on his leg. 

“Mom”… Dean cried out… 

“I’m right here honey” 

“Please don’t leave.” 

“I’m right here Dean, I’ll be right behind you in my car the entire way.” 

Dean choked back his tears, He was coming down off his manic state from earlier, he was finally processing the events. 

“Cas, where is Cas?” 

“He is already on the way to the hospital, Ellen is with him, he will be okay.” 

Dean just closed his eyes and nodded, the paramedics loaded him up and shut the door, leaving Mary standing cold, in the middle of the wreckage. 

As she went to walk to her car to follow Dean, she stepped on something that caused her to stop, she picked up her foot and under her boot was the amulet. 

The same amulet that Cas and thrown back at Dean. It was laying peacefully on the ground. Mary picked it up and smiled, thinking of when Dean went on about giving to Cas just a few days ago. 

Tears filled her eyes, she looked up at the reddish sky, the sun was still making its way up, revealing all the destruction from earlier. 

She put the necklace around her neck for safe keeping, and walked toward her car, along the way, she managed to pick up a few more off the ground, that she noticed. 

Scattered in front of her were the items from the Impala. As she walked toward her car, she managed to pick up a cassette tape that said “Dean’s top 13 Zepp Traxx”, Mary walked past Dean’s brown leather jacket that was left on the ground, along with Castiel’s bloody tan jacket. When she picked up the jacket, something fell out of the inside pocket. It was a photo booth picture. 

Mary looked down at the photo and smiled at how happy Dean and Cas looked, smiling at their stupid poses, the smiles on their faces, and she lost her breath for a moment, when her eyes made it to the final picture at the bottom of the strip. 

A happy tearful smile formed once again. There he was Dean Winchester kissing Castiel Novak on the cheek, with him gummy grin of his face. The sight of the two in the picture made Mary chuckle. Her mother intuition started piecing everything together. Mary was about to place the picture in her jacket when she noticed something written on the other side. It was Dean’s hand writing. 

“To My Angel, Love Dean” 

The End.... 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... This isn't the end... Is Dean alright? Is Castiel alive? Find out soon...


End file.
